One Sky, One Destiny
by darth chunky
Summary: Admiral Ozzel,who team-up with The Leader of Organization XIII,Lord Xemnas to ruin the world.Now,it is up to King Mickey to find Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker and Imperial Admiral Piett.With Two Combining Side,and Two Keyblade master,nothing can stop them
1. The Betrayer

_Guys, this is my very **first fiction** to post. Sorry for any error and Star Wars Character belong to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix._

"**_Just Like Revan…"_**

"**_Why?"_**

"**_He Left To Unknown Region Too... But Never Came Back…"_**

"**One Sky, One Destiny"  
**_Star Wars **X** Kingdom Hearts_

"Firmus Piett…"

The name rolls out disgustingly from Admiral Ozzel's tongue. Ozzel, the admiral who had been made to look a fool by Piett, are now no longer involved in Imperial Services. He now stands by the window, in the castle where there's an only sea of darkness surround the palace, He's facing out to the world… a very larger world where nobody would ever know. Or Exist.

"I sensed a great Hatred from you, Admiral…"

Ozzel startled at the voice behind him and he knew very well whose voice belong too.

"Ah, I Didn't notices you're came back this early…Lord Xemnas.", Says Ozzel, clasp his hand from the back firmly. Xemnas smile, as he walk across the room, reach out two empty glasses and a bottle of Radiant wine.

"I've been told by the Organization about your plan… and you are willing for us to take over your Home world…?." asked Xemnas as he pours the wine and handed one to the admiral. Ozzel take a little sip of the wine, and was flabbergasted at how sweet the wine taste and says, "Oh yes, I am willing, my lord. It is time to pay back of what they have done..."

"Of what have they done…towards you, yes?"

"Yes, Lord Xemnas, especially them." The Former Imperial showed the Holo of Piett and Vader, who was stand side by side at the Executor Bridge. Firmus calm expression, his younger features, his skills in battle and everything all about him has attract all the attention, including the Emperor himself. Oh, How irritate he was thinking about that arrogant, know at all Piett!

Xemnas, walk towards Ozzel and patting his hands to the admiral's soldier. "Patient My Friends. Then, It Is Done."

**_To Be Continue…_**

_So, that's all I can type for now. It's too short, I'm sorry but what do you guys think? Review and Critique please!_


	2. The Unknown Door

_Star Wars Character belongs to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix._

_**Chapter 2: The Door.**_

"King Mickey! Wait!"

From far, a man, who is fully dressed with black, clad of uniform and wearing short pants, went after the little figure at the landing bay of the Gummi ships. The man is Sora; all grown up to fine young man, the experience key blade master, panting, standing beside his majesty, King Mickey.

"Your Highness, are you out of your mind? You really want to go to that world?" says Sora, who was totally worried. King Mickey just stood. "Can't you feel it? It's Xemnas! He's back and I've heard that he has made some connection to the people of that world!"

"And that's why I must go. You, Sora… I leave you here in charge while I'm away." Says King Mickey, quickly aboard the Gummi ship and take off. With that, Sora quickly made his way back to the surface and assembles a meeting with Donald and Goofy.

_Somewhere at the galaxy, the rebel base at Dantooine…_

"Luke? Come on now… you going to be late for the meeting."

Han Solo, leaning against the wall, watching his friend busy searching for something. Patiently he waits, but Luke keeps digging out the old stuff from many boxes that he found couple days ago.

"What are you looking for Luke?" asked Han, curious, and stand beside Luke. "These boxes… they've got a quite bizarre item inside it… see?" says Luke, while holding a red gem, that almost a size as his palm. "I wonder what this gem is…"

"Maybe we can sell it," says Han, try to grab the gem but Luke hurriedly made his way to the door and says, "That is all you can think? Money, money.money…" with that Luke hurriedly left Han. "What's up with that kid?"

Finally, both of them arrive at the meeting room. The alliances were planning to sabotage the Imperial Base, here, in Dantooine. It's a risk operation but they have no choice. They have to get out of this place because something bad happening here and they've know something isn't right when they first came to these, old, damply base. "Maybe we should evacuate to other systems. Sabotage the imperial base? That's a not-so wonderful idea." One of the Alliance squadron speaks and they are not quite sure of these idea.

Suddenly, someone was knocking crazily at the meeting room door. "Please!! Help! One of our soldiers has been attack by the creature!!" With that, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo quickly made their way. They heard someone is screaming at the other corridor, and then one of the alliance soldier, who was bleeding heavily stumble at the entrance of the blast door. Luke moves to get the wounded man, but out of no where, the little black creature appeared and the wounded soldier froze all sudden, then the hearts crystal shape came out of the his chest and they're gone.

"What…what is going on? What the hell is that thing?" says Han, who started to panic. Luke was dumbfounded, and they went to the Alliance Council about what they saw, And about Leia's disappearance too. She has been missing for two days now; Han was pretty upset and determined to find her. But both of them have no clues about her whereabouts.

_Later, at the Alliance Canteen_

"I have no idea where she's gone. Maybe those imperial got her." Says Wedge, try to calm Han's down, but no prevail. "Oh, I don't know… by the way, where's Luke?" Wedge shrugged and Han's worried expression caused everybody in the canteen started to find Luke. They don't want to risk another one to loose.

Somewhere, at the Dantooine wide field, Luke was sitting under the big canopy tree. It is his favorite spot since they arrive here. His mind was wandering of where Leia could be. His eye then wanders to the old ruin Jedi enclave. "Leia could be trap in there…" thought Luke, and with that he started to go the old building. Luke carefully made his way to the entrance and took out his blaster for protection, who knows what might come in front of him. The corridor leads to another wide hall; there were five doors that might lead to another room. So, he decide to go straight and easily open the lock with the force, thanks to Ben's teaching before Vader kill him, thought Luke anxiously enter the room.

It was a dimmed lighted room, and there's a big, large oak door right in front of him. Luke never sees that kind of door, since everything is in metal. So, he stands near the door and touch the door frame which is heavily carved with various swirls shapes.

"The Door…"

Luke jumped after he heard someone speaks, and he swirl around to see a man, who is hooded with brown robe. He couldn't see the faces, but this guy totally brings the creep out of him. "Whoa! You scare me. Who are you anyway? Do you know anything about this door? It got no door knob...that's weird." Still, the men just stand there and watch the young man before him. Luke shifted uneasily, _where does this guy come from?_

"You seek the princess…you must find her before He does… Something is about to happen, Luke. You must go to the world where everything starts… your mother's home world…"

With that, the man disappears and Luke was really shocked and confuse! How the men did know his name and why did he know about the princess? Leia! And how in the force should he know about his mother? He didn't have any memory about his mother. He couldn't ask the man as he begones in the blink of the eye. Luke hurriedly gets out of the enclave and tells Han about this.

_**To Be Continue…  
**__Review_


	3. The Arrival

Star Wars Character belongs to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix

_Star Wars Character belongs to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix._

_**Chapter 3: The Arrival**_

_Firmus…_

"**Huh?"**

_Firmus Piett…._

"**Who are you? Who's there?"**

_You are so perfect to be one of us, Firmus…_

"**To be what? What are you talking about?"**

_To be One…of the __**Organization**__…_

_**Then, another voice was spoken; all of sudden Piett was surrounded by a white light.**_

_Don't you come near him Xemnas!_

"**Great…another voice…"**

_You think you can save him as you fail to save Riku, King Mickey?_

"**King…Mickey?"**

_Yes, I am, Firmus. And I Will Find You. I Promised!_

"Whoa!!" screamed Piett as he sits up abruptly from his bed. It was the third time he dreams about this thing. It was so dark, he couldn't seen anything but he always heard a voice, kind of creepy voice, asking him to join some of whatever organization. Then come along with the second voices, it sound weird but when the voice came, it brings along the light…and he thought he just saw a small figure with a two round ears but he couldn't see it because it was so bright. However, Piett thought its funny and let the dream go away, besides… there are more important things to take care of.

"Great, I'm late. Again!"

_At the Executor Bridge_

"Captain Lockhart, where is Admiral Piett? He's supposed to report me this morning." asked Lord Vader as he made his way to the bridge and stand to his favorite spot near the window. The captain is about to open his mouth, Suddenly Admiral Piett appeared and rush across the bridge to meet them. "My Lord, forgive me for my inefficient behavior, I was about to give you my report." Lord Vader looks down and stares at his admiral for a long time then, "I forgive you admiral. Continue with the report." And that's the third time Lord Vader forgives him for his error! Piett was truly…truly felt weird about this. And relief too, that he's alive. "I Wonder why he's like that?" thought Piett and carried out his duty.

_After few hours…_

"Admiral, I think we've got something sir."

Piett hurriedly went to the officer and Captain Lockhart, showed him something on the screen.

"Well, that looks like a ship sir. But its kindda look weird…"

"It does look like a ship."

"Okay…okay, enough you two. Captain, I want that ship to be bring in. I shall report this to Lord Vader at once. Got it?"

"Got it, admiral"

Then Captain Lockhart watch Admiral Piett goes for his report, it's been 5 month he's been serving under Firmus Piett. Who knew a young, talented, Lord Vader's apple's eye (that is his opinion as he sees lord Vader was so fond of this kid Piett) and a furious officer could become this so far? Amazing isn't it?

"You heard the admiral, bring in the ship."

_Inside the Gummi Ship_

"Oh boy…" says King Mickey, as he struggle to control his ship from being pulled by the big ship in front of him. But he failed. He watches the scene before him inside his ship and frowned deeply when he see bunch of white armor soldier started to gather at the docking bay.

"This is not going to be good."

As he climbs out of his ship, Mickey stares at his surrounding; some of the man with uniforms were gaping at him and stares with their wide eyes. Awkwardly he waves his hands and said, "Hello everyone…?" With that, all the stromtrooper were pointing their blaster to him, worriedly what can this creature would do next and move forward to grab hold of Mickey. "Oh boy, I mustn't let them get me!" Then he summons his key blade and advancing to the troopers. "Sir, we need backup, and this creature is attacking!"

"Step away troopers."

Everyone at the docking bay startled by Lord Vader sudden appearance and quickly makes a way for him. King Mickey stops and stares at Lord Vader, who was already taken out his lightsaber and points it to Mickey. "Who are you? And what is that weapon that you used…" says Vader, demand an answer from this short, two round ears creature, who was wearing a long hooded black robe. "Who am I is not important!" then Mickey attack Lord Vader with his key blade. Vader block his attack and using the force, he force push Mickey to the back, but, Mickey quickly stands and cast out the Ice magic and it hit right in the middle of Lord Vader's chest, and he fell backwards. With that, Mickey then cast a magic which causing everybody surround him get electrocuted.

From far, Admiral Piett watched King Mickey with all those cool moves and fascinate with the weapon that Mickey holds. "He's got two round ears…and he looks exactly the one in my dream!" thought Piett and bravely move forward to stop them before somebody got killed.

_**To Be Continue…**_

_I'm so sorry. The part where they battle sounds lame. And the beginning of the chapter too. :p_


	4. The Doppleganger

Star Wars Character belongs to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix

_Star Wars Character belongs to George Lucas and Kingdom Hearts character belongs to Square Enix._

_**Chapter 4: The Doppelganger**_

_Back to the Executor…_

"Stop this at once!"

Startled, Mickey spun around and saw the boy that he's been looking for is actually in front of him!

"Oh boy! Am I glad to find you Piett!" says Mickey, who was trying to get closer to him but Piett took his blaster and aim it at Mickey.

"Yikes! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm not trying to hurt you Piett and…"

"And why in the galaxy did you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you Piett. It seems that one of your officers has joined the Organization!"

"Huh? Which officer?"

"What was his name…Oz...?Ozzel? Yes! That's his name! Kendal Ozzel."

Lord Vader, who already manages to stand up, was completely shocked and annoy to this creature before him. And yes, what does he want with Piett?

"Explain yourself creature! Who are you, and what's that all about Admiral Ozzel?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am King Mickey from Disney Castle. Piett, I am from another world, another dimension. This is very different world from yours"

"You mean…there was another world out there?" asked Piett, as his curiosity peek out.

"Yes, and I come to find you and another boy. Piett, your world, this dimension is in grave danger!"

"I don't believe you. The only danger now is the Rebellion that we about to crush"

"He's right." Says Lord Vader, stand menacingly at Admiral Piett side and proud with Piett's statement.

"It is true. The Ozzel guy has told the leader of the organization about you world and probably planning to take over or more worst…to destroy like they did to other people's home world!"

Pleadingly, and said," Do you rather see your home world get destroy in a blink of an eye?"

"….I…I don't know… I mean, this is impossible. You just appear out of nowhere and attacking my men and! Lord Vader. Beside, it is you who appeared in my…dreams? Is it you Mickey?"

_With that everybody stares at Admiral Piett, then back to King Mickey…_

"Yes Piett, I'm looking for you because you are one of the chosen two. The Key blade Master!"

"Key blade? The one that in your hand just now?"

Suddenly Captain Lockhart and the crew came. "O….kay… what the heck is going on right now?"

_**Dantooine**_

_Luke just got back from the enclave, right after he meet with the stranger and the oak door, stumble across Han, who is also looking for him._

"Han!"

"Yikes, Luke! There you are. Where have you been?"

"Han, I found something strange inside the clave!"

"What? You've been inside the enclave? Luke, I've already told you not to go in there."

"But I thought maybe Leia was there…I'm just checking it out…" but was cut off by Han, who told Luke to get back to the base.

"You have to stop treating me like a child now, Han. I'm no kid anymore." With that he left Han alone. All of sudden, Han's hands was burst into fire and his eyes was changing into flaming red eyes. His appearance have change, he now have a spiky red hair, wearing a long black cloak instead of Han Solo's infamous looking.

"Curse you Skywalker…why must you be so stubborn like _**him**_?"

_At the Alliance base on Dantooine_

"Commander Luke?"

"Yes Jansen, what is it?"

"Mon Mothma summons you to the meeting room. She's got something to tell you sir."

"Very well, thanks."

"Anytime."

_Then, Luke made his way to the meeting room and gently knocked the old fashioned door._

"Come in."

"Mon…Mothma?" She abruptly stares up to Luke and kindly greets him.

"Come in Luke, I… actually has something to tell you."

Confuse by this, and asking her why and she tells him that it is about Leia and Han must not know about this.

"But why? He's our friends. He should know about Leia. Beside, he loves her…" says Luke, who was started to feel guilty but Mothma insist that Han must not know.

"You want to know why, Commander?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"He is not Han Solo."

_**To Be Continue**_

_Well, as usual. My lame-o story. :D The one who disguise as Han is Axel (one of the 13th organization) and he referring Luke **'him'** as Roxas._


	5. First Leia, Then Han Now Vader?

Disclaimer: None of Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts is mine

"_Take Vader Away…Get My__** Father**__ out of Here"_

**Chapter 5: First Leia, then Han. Now Vader? Whose Next?**

"Honestly, you got to be kidding?"

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth commander. That is not Han solo."

Luke was confuse, and asked Mon Mothma to prove it. Instead of talk, she immediately turns on a holo-vid. In the screen, Han can be seen very clearly and all of sudden, there was a figure, dressed in a long black cloak appeared behind Han and easily knock him unconscious.

"Damn it, Han!"

Then, another one came, also in the black hooded cloak Luke thought maybe he was taking the other guy order and take Han with him and disappear inside the door-like-portal! Finally, the cloak guy reveal himself and both Mothma and Luke gasped to see a young man with a spiky red hair put a spell on himself and turn into exactly like Han Solo!

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Luke, facing Mothma. She was so scared at first when she found out about what she sees. She didn't believe anybody else since that person in the Holo can change into someone else. So, she only got Luke Skywalker to trust.

"And Luke, I think we have to get out of here."

"But what about others? I'm so confuse ma'am. First Leia, now it's Han! I wonder maybe that man in the Holo-vid got to do something about this."

"Maybe yes…and we have to find out." "But we have no clue? Where should we go?" asked Luke, dumbfounded with these new personality of Mon Mothma. She seems different.

"I know Luke; I know one someone who can help us out."

--

_Guest Room, Executor_

"King Mickey?"

"Admiral, you can just call me Mickey!"

"Very well, then you…have to call me Piett!"

"Alright."

"Mickey, I was wondering… why me? And whose another boy that you referring?"

Mickey stays quiet for a few moments. "Piett, I didn't mean to come here and interrupt your duty. But your world is in grave danger and I'm afraid that only you and Luke…" but his words were interrupted as the door chime rings.

"Come in." Then, to Piett surprises, it was Lord Vader. "My lord? Is there something wrong?" But Vader remains silent, and he stares down at Mickey and to Piett surprises, Mickey stares Vader back with a smug on his face! "_Oh my, please don't make a scene here…_"thought Piett dryly about this.

"Admiral, it seems that you have made a new friend here."

_Gulp._ "Yes, my lord. It seems that…King Mickey, here is looking for me."

"Indeed…"

"Stop acting now Vader."

"What…?" Piett was totally freaked out when Mickey says like that. Suddenly, he heard his lord was laughing. Lord Vader was actually _freaking laughing_. Now! In front of him.

"Very well…your highness." With that, all of sudden there was a mist, a very dark mist started to surrounded lord Vader like magic. Admiral Piett watching with wide eyes. Not believing his eyes, in front of him, stood a young man, dressed up all in black cloak, quite tall and he's eyes have been blind-folded.

"Mickey, it's been a long time." Then Mickey leaped out happily and embracing the man.

"Riku! It's so good to see you!"

"Riku? But what the heck is happen to Vader?!" Piett aghast, started to feel panic and stare both Riku guy and Mickey suspiciously.

"What did you do to him? Where's Lord Vader?" shout Piett, demanding some answer. Quickly, Piett turn around and make his way to the door.

"Riku! You scared him!"

"Well, I have no choice, my disguise has it limit. And you better glad that I change here instead at the bridge!"

Mickey then went to the door and he stretches his head out to see if Piett was still around the corner. "_Great his gone…probably sending the entire squadron to hunt us down._" muttered Mickey.

"Let's find him then, through the portal."

"Oh boy…let's go."

With that, Riku stretch his hand and palm out an energy, which is turn out to be a door. Mickey enters first then Riku followed from behind. After that the door was vanished.

_To Be Continue… (all the quote in chapter 1-5 will be soon appeared in the next chapter. just want you guys to know that.)_


	6. Everyone, Move Out!

Disclaimer: None of Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts is mine

_It's been a long time I didn't post any chapter. Well, here we go!_

Rushing his way to the bridge, Piett is in his panic mode. He was so freak out after he sees Vader change into…other people! No wonder Vader act kindda weird towards him and everyone, besides… no killing or choking is happen one of these days. And one thing, King Mickey, He shouldn't trust that alien at the first place  
"What the heck is happening? I got to find lord Vader!"  
Piett mumbling to himself as few officers pass by just stare at their admiral. "_Weird…_"

At The Executor Bridge…

"Captain Lockhart"  
"Yes Lieutenant, is there any report of the finding…that I request?"  
"Yes there is" the lieutenant open up the holo-pad, and the image of a young lady, dressed in white and her haired is light blonde. Captain Lockhart was fascinated of the beauty of the lady and immediately dismissed the officer, while at his hand, holding the holo-pad tightly.  
Suddenly, "Who is that girl?"

--

As Piett make his way to the bridge, he stop and look at his subordinate holding some holo of someone. "Looks like someone is busy over something that I didn't know…"  
"Who is that girl?"  
Lockhart twists around to see Piett, standing behind him with the weary look. "Umm...who?"  
"Don't act like you don't know anything, captain. And I had enough of everything that happens today and you want to know what? Lord Vader is gone missing!"  
With that the whole bridge was silent; everyone was staring, eyes widely toward Piett.

"But, he just went to see you!"  
"He's not Vader, Captain. Someone is disguising as him and… I want you to gather and form each troops. Check all parts of the ship, if you find that King Mickey and one man with his eye blindfold do not hesitate to kill them. Got that Captain?"  
"Understood, Admiral"  
Admiral Piett was in rage, he know he shouldn't listen to that weird creature. But, Piett didn't know that he's been watch by the group of black cloaked and hooded…

--

"The Key Bearer has lost his trust towards King Mickey. This is good." Says the tall man, who was sharpening his tomahawk weapon.  
"Indeed… it is good news. But, there's one more that we need to corrupt." The other voice spokes.  
"Luke Skywalker…"  
"Yes it is, Admiral Ozzel…"  
Ozzel came out of the darkness, and revealing himself at the center of the room. He's now wearing the same black cloaked and he looks terribly pale, it is not the same Admiral Ozzel that everyone knows. He's getting ready, to surrender his soul and his heart. Ozzel will be given his new name…  
"Welcome to the Organization… and you will be known as…" with that, an "x" drops down and the letters re-arrange themselves until they form a new name.  
"**X**elozz…the newest 13th Member of the Organization…"  
Ozzel, who is now known as Xelozz, smile devilishly and was very happy with the new power he wields. He feels so strong but deep down inside, he feels hollowed.

"Now. Everyone, Xelozz has already informed you about this world and you know the drill…" says Xemnas to all his minions, who is now impatiently to take over or destroy the Galaxy where Luke and Piett is living.

_Somewhere at the other world… Destiny Island…_

"Something is happening, Kairi…" says the blonde haired lady.  
"Yeah… I wonder what's happening out there…I'm worried, Namine…"  
"Do not fear, I'm sure Sora and Riku will be okay."  
"We just can't stand here and do nothing! We've got to do something."  
Namine just stare at Kairi's face, she too worried, since Roxas is in Sora… if Sora die, then Roxas…  
"Then let's pack up and go after them, yeah?"  
"Thank you namine! Let's go!"

-----

_Lame storyline, sorry. And forgive me for my improper English._


	7. Scattered

**Author's Note: Kingdom Hearts and Star Wars are not mine. **

**Chapter 7**

The 13th member of the Organization, Xelozz knew he was replacing the previous thirteen. What was his name again? Roxas? Yes. Who knew that wretched thing would betray Xemnas and his comrade. That boy would be their last hope for the Keyblade wielder, but since his mind is to "busy" with someone's memory, he threatens to leave the group.

"Here we are at the core of the galaxy, Coruscant."

"Interesting world." Said Xemnas, who was watching the large building, which is belong to the Black Sun Crime lord, Xizor. Then he point out to the lone, empty building.

"I believe that is once a magnificent Jedi temple, lord Xemnas. But they were wiping out after few months of the Battle of Coruscant. It was…a tragic day indeed."

"We pick that one as our hideout. Looks empty to me and we can create a parameter so nothing can come in the abandoned building. Xigbar?"

"Yes lord?" as he appears out of nowhere.

"You and others will follow me to the Imperial Palace. We shall… pay a visit the Emperor."

_**Little did they know that someone is monitoring them from above…**_

Prince Xizor watch closely to the holo-vids, curious he never sees human like that as they were dresses like a Sith with those black cloak. "What should we do sir? Shall we send alert to the Emperor palace?"

"Yes, do that. And hurry. I shall go to the Emperor palace now."

"Yes Prince Xizor."

**Executor, Captain Lockhart's room.**

"Lockhart?"

"Huh… whose there, who are you?"

"It's me, Namine!"

All of sudden the blinding white light, appear two figure that he's been looking for. Namine smiled at him, and the other girl….

"I'm Kairi. You were our only link to connect to your home world, Captain Lockhart."

"How…how do you know my name?"

"Somehow…it seems that, you have someone who knew you so well live at our home world. She is the one who ask for your help."

Lockhart couldn't believe it, there's this two girl appear out of nowhere in his bedroom and they were claiming that somebody knew him so well from somewhere at their world. Wait a minute! She?!!

"She? Did you just say she?"

Namine glance at Kairi then nod at the Captain. "Yes, her name is Tifa. Tifa Lockhart, she's your sister."

"Wait a minute, my sister already died 7 years ago! That's impossible!"

"It is the truth. And yes, she did die Captain Lockhart but she is very much alive in our home world."

Lockhart couldn't believe. Should he really trust these two girls now?

"You have to trust us Lockhart; one day…maybe you will meet Tifa again. "Said Kairi, as she steps closer to him.

"Very well then, but what is your plan actually. And what is your purpose coming here?"

Then Namine and Kairi explain everything to him. For him, the reasons why Lord Vader is missing are now answered. He must find a way to reach King Mickey. But now, he must find a way to get these girls away without unnoticed.

_**Somewhere, at the back of the alley, the Sith Lord was unconscious. He didn't know that he was very far away from his family, his fleet and from the world that he conquers…**_

"Sniff…sniffs"

"Arrghhhh, stay away from my mask…"

"Sniff…sniffs…"

"I Said…STAY AWAY!"

Vader force push the animal then it hit the wall. Pluto the dog, stare at Vader frightfully then ran away from this man.

"Where am I?" said Vader as he was sitting on the floor at the back of the alley. He slowly stood up, and takes a look around, wondering how he got here in the first place.

As he walks in the center of the city, he saw a young boy fiddling with his fake sword. He walks straight to him and the boy slowly turns around to face Vader.

Tidus knew something is wrong in the air as he sees a shadow looming behind his back, as his turnaround he gasped at this…thing. Or is it some sort of a machine that Cid created trying to scare the hell outta him.

"I demand to know where I am right now…" said Lord Vader, looming over Tidus, who is now shivering in fear.

"You…you are in Twilight Town, mister!"

"What system is that?"

"Sys...system? I don't know what you're talking about mister!"

"Answer me…NOW!" Vader grab young Tidus by the collar, and suddenly…

"Let go of the kid now, sir."

Vader let the kid go, and then turn around slowly towards the voice behind him. There, stood a young man with a scar between his eyes, his hand tightly grips the weapon that he held at his elbow. Beside him, another young girl appears; also bring out her weapon readily to attack him.

"Are you okay Tidus?" ask Leon, concerned of his safety.

"I'm fine! Go kick his butt Yuffie, Leon."

With that both of them charged Vader, and he brandishing his light saber then block the attack. Yuffie was so quick that she swings her weapon; threaten to chop off Vader's arm.

Vader easily force choke on Yuffie. She then on her knees, trying to get rid of the invisible grip at her throat.

"This is going to be easy…" thought Vader.

Leon saw that too then he quickly dash Vader, sending him hardly at the ground. Angrily, with a flick of his hands, both of them were sent flying back at the wall, hardly.

Vader stood before them, the girl seems knocking out but the man was trying to stand. _"He broke his legs, I presume..."_ thought Vader, gleefully.

"What…what are you?"

"I want to know where we are exactly… and you will tell me now…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is Twilight Town. Don't tell me you lost your home world too?"

Vader startled at the man's question. "Lost home world? What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, stranger… let me get up and wake my companion here. And you… follow us go to our hideout. We will explain you there."

"Very well."

"………………."

**Coruscant, Imperial Palace.**

"Sire, Prince Xizor would like to meet you. He said it is urgent."

"Very well, let him in."

Xizor walks in, his face seems worried. Even Palpatine never see him like this before. "What's wrong Xizor?"

"Your highness, i think you better take a look at this."

The holo-vids that he record was shown to the emperor. But Palpatine stays quiet, but deep down inside, Xizor knew the Emperor are curious about those men in the holo.

"Sire, it seems that they have some kind of super power. What...what should we do?"

"Let them in."

-------------------------------------------------------------- to be continue----------------------------------------------------------------

Forgive of my poor english, review would be very nice. :)


End file.
